UTAU wiki:Sandbox/Collective UTAUloids
REMINDERS #Groups to be added must at least have a work in progress UTAUloid, and of course, must be related to UTAU. #The group MUST have a website, wiki or blog that shows insight to their activities, and should be linked. #The group must not be involved in using voicebanks contrary to the usage rules of UTAU. This means groups that use voices from existing commercial voice synthesis softwares must not be listed. #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as vandalism. In addition, vandalism is not tolerated in this wiki. Disputes, complaints and suggestions should be directed to the talk page. action=edit&section=new}} Click here to edit page Some groups may develop and release UTAUloids under one package branding, involving a small circle of people or a whole community such as those from message boards. PSS (Project Sing Song) and SRSloids are the most well-known examples of these. ---- AKU-MAloids A group of avid vocaloid and utauloid fans who met up in a game, decided to create a group to represent themselves as well. The AKU-MAloids were introduced into the cyberworld in Summer 2011. The idea of AKU-MAloids originated from OTONE ARIA's creator User:Otone Aria (simply, Aria), where the OC characters would be called AKU-MAloids. Sometime in Autumn, Aria decided to pick up UTAULOID to make her OC sing. Thus OTONE ARIA entered the UTAUs. ;AKU-MAloids that are an UTAULOID ;AKU-MALOID that are not an UTAULOID (may join in) ANGELoids A series of UTAUloids whose names are taken from the names of angels. They are produced by Illisandria Carthain and voiced by the members of her family and herself. She also produces the FALLEN-ANGELoids, which are FAIL versions of her ANGELoids. ;Current FALLEN/ANGELoids ;FALLEN/ANGELoids WIPs ;External link *Illisandria Carthain's website can be found here BASTARDloid Project A group of UTAUloids created by the Spanish producer and dubber group Lazy Bastards. At the moment, they have released several voice banks and have some in development stage. CANFPOID Series of UTAUloids created and voiced by Catarsis. There are two CANFPOIDs released and others that are currently WIPs. Probably Catarsis will be the programmer of other UTAUloids, but these don't will be CANFPOIDs, because they'll come from other voice sources. (For example, Elemento Ilabaca and Neko Kodoku). They're part of CTMloids (group made by Catarsis, Joji and Kuro-Lady). ;External link *Catarsis deviantART Crystalic UTAUs Crystalic Utaus is a line of UTAUs that originated by a group of friends deciding to make their own UTAUs. The Crystalic UTAUs are divided into 'Original Family', which includes the released Mai Furuutone and Senmatsu, and the 'Crystalic Minerals' which are UTAUs based off minerals and crystals. Due to the jump in number of voicebanks appearing for both Crystalic Minerals and Original Family, the former Crystalic UTAU website is being revamped in order to suit all the profiles it will contain. The CrystalicUTAU blog hosts all updates regarding CrystalicUTAU. Voicebank links will only be available through CrystalicUTAU profiles. ;CrystalicUTAU released ;Original WIPs ;External link *CrystalicUTAU blog *CrystalicUTAU profiles and voicebank information CTMloids Series of Chilean UTAUloids created by Catarsis, Joji and Kuro-Lady. There are 4 UTAUloids released (with Sami Song being a private VoiceBank) and 3 WIP UTAUloids. CANFPOIDs (Catarsis's UTAUloids) form part of this group. ;External link *Catarsis deviantART *Joji deviantART *Kuro-Lady deviantART Electro.STOP Electro.STOP Productions is a Utauloid Production studio that is currently active and still working on [[|songs]], music, and new upcomming Utauloid releases. Electro.STOP are the creators of the E.S Series 1 including E.S Models E.S1 to E.S 4. There is also the upcoming E.S Series II including E.S Models E.S'V' to E.S'IX ' ;Current E.S Series 1 Releases: ;Current E.S Series II Releases: ;Upcoming Releases: ;External link *Electro-Stop Blog Electronic Voice Electronic Voice is a line of UTAU voicebanks created also by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2. It is a closed group that is not accepting members. All of the voices are created from FL-Studio. Danceloid Project(beta) The Danceloids. A brand of UTAUloids by Mania211 on DeviantArt and Blademax23. So far, the series is Utau's songs along with the program MMD- ESPloid Project The ESPloid project is a group of UTAUloids created by EspeonLady and currently features five UTAUloids, three being voicebanks, two rendered by pitch-manipulation. They are planned to be eventually multilingual and use VCV voicebanks, along with possible voicebank appends/extents. Fukai, Fukasa and Anti-Fukai were voiced by EspeonLady. Taiyo and Taiya Inune were voiced and co-created by Charzinicor/Tobogain. There's a possibility for more ESPloids to be released. ;External link *Their current website is EspeonLady blog FRAloids They are the French UTAUloids made by kevinp9568. They will speak 3 or 4 languages:Japanese, English, French and German. ;External link *They have a site: FRAloids Flowerloids UTAUs named after a flower. They all have some kind of mental/personality disorder. Flowerloid originated from ZOMGChula of deviantart/WannabeUtau of youtube. So far, the only announce Flowerloid is Ran Fukusune (a WIP Utauloid), but there is a second to come. ;External link *Flowerloid blog HEARTloid Project HEARTloid Project creates multilingual UTAUloids from Dutch voicesources. All designs and configurations are being done by RakuenIvy/HeartlessIvy. More HEARTloids are planned. The Official HEARTloid Site: HEARTloid Project ;HEARTloid series exists of iNFiNiTOiDs The iNFiNiTOiDs are a group of UTAUs all voiced by Brett-B, AKA Brynnabin of Youtube, all of them (with the exception of the first, whom is a selfy UTAU) based off of characters from the Cult Classic cartoon "INVADER ZiM" made with not ripping audio from the show, but using amateur impressions of the character! ;External links The blog is here , along with the official tumblr page YouTube *Brynnabin *MemubureinDibbu *InbeidaJimu *AkaiMurusaki deviantART *Brynnathehedgehogplz *MemubureinDibbu *InbeidaJimu *Akai-Murusaki Twitter *InvaderBuretto *MemubureinDibbu *InbeidaJimu *Akai_Murusaki MCloids MCloids stands for "Macchaloids". Maccha is the Japanese word for (powdered) green tea. Originally, "MC" stood for something else. Due to the characteristics of the UTAUs in the series, however, it was decided that the name of the group, and its original goal, would be changed. MONOloid MONOloid is a group created by aeruko. MONOloid is a series that supports any members from overseas. MONOloid are stamped at the UTAU's clothing in a different type "M0N0(number)" example: M0N01, M it stands for model. 0 stands for the model number and it can't be change. N stands for number. 0 stands for the number which can be change into any number that has not be taken. Kaeru Kowairo, Taezu Kowairo, Yuna Kion, Nami Utaune, Kuru Utaune, NAZ, Lina Raine and Izune are UTAUs from Malaysia while Meru Utaka and HiTori are UTAUs from Japan. ;External link *aeruko deviantART PCloids UTAU voicebanks made by HappyDesu1 on YouTube made of Microsoft voices. Such as Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike, etc. The only complete voicebank so far is Mikone Samu (巫音サ ). Downloadable through his Meltdown video. You can download the updated version through his update video for a limited time. 2-3 weeks, then the link will be shut down. POLYGLOID POLYGLOID is a group (currently at 3, consisting of Orochi Herman, Miss Nellie and Nauko Oblivion) focusing on multilingualism in voice banks in both VOCALOID and UTAU; it is also a series of multilingual voicebanks for both VOCALOID and UTAU. Founded by Orochi Herman, the objective is to instill awareness of both programs and promoting their usage, going beyond the conventional Japanese language vocalization, as well as helping people use both programs effectively. This was started with the release of the first character derived from Miku, Riza Sotone. The UTAUcentric division of the group is called POLYGLOID-UG. The group will release an UTAU voicebank soon demonstrating these capabilities starting with the future 2nd release, Bonnie and Clyde Sotone, and will simultaneously introduce a new recording standard for UTAU voicebanks. ;Current Releases Note, Riza is not an UTAU. ;Future Releases ;External link * The website, currently being updated, is located here. PROJECTMONOCHROME PROJECTMONOCHROMEis a group of three people who wanted to make music, and to see who UTAU works, and how far hey can get with it. So far, the group has released two:The calm, collected Saigone Mato, and the cheery and happy Izumine Lalika. Project UTAYIKALOID A project dedicated to making fail version of the UTAUloids run by two people only. Project article: Failed UTAUloids - Project UTAYIKALOID Go to Fail UTAUloids for a list of other fanmade fail UTAUloids that are not in the project. PSS (Project Sing Song) PSS is an organization that was created to demonstrate a collection of special UTAU characters''.'' Owned and operated by Kitsunojo and mx, they were the first to design a group to distribute high-quality UTAU voicebanks. This project was started in the spring of 2008. The Characters created by PSS 'are called "'UTAUpss" (not to be confused by the organization's name '''PSS) as stated in Kitsunojo's 'video announcement' found on youtube and the official PSS website. :'''Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Sakuwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Jokaloid series; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). For more information, History of PSS and for contacting reasons, it is suggested that you visit the official Project Sing Song site. For English users, there is an official Wikia for PSS. ;External links *UtauVoice *Official UTAUPSS Wikia (defunct) Project Elemental Vocaloids These UTAUloids will represent each element. Their voice will not have any kind of settings. A project which is run by only one person, which is BoA. execute. There are going to be six UTAUloids for this project. Project ROBOloid A new series of UTAU coming from Saudi Arabia. ROBOloid UTAU are all WIP, and voice banks near completion are Mono Chrome, Fuyune Hikari and Fuyune Kaoru. The first 3 UTAU; Mono Chrome and the Fuyune twins are voiced by StuffisCool3blah and the official wiki containing information prior to their release can be found on the ROBOloid wiki. Project ROBOloid aims to complete 5 UTAU, the remaining two have no name and only one has a confirmed concept art. ROBOloid is the follow up of another UTAU created by StuffisCool3blah, Kuroi Megane, (voice samples can be found on YouTube.(NOTE:this UTAUloid project is not to be confused with Roboloids. Roboloids are pitchyloids with robotic voices, but ROBOloids have a real voicebank with real providers.) ;External links *StuffisCool3blah YouTube *Project_ROBOloid_Wiki *v=zUNiZ-Pvl50 *v=DABSAaKIsDU Project UTAU XYZ Project UTAU XYZ is an UTAU project started by mystsaphyr on YouTube. Each UTAUloid in the project has a specific ID: Utaus marked with an X (such as Kikyuune Aiko - 0X) are voiced and configured by Myst. Utaus with a Y (such as Mathieu Rosaire - 0Y) are voiced by others but configured/maintained primarily by Myst, and Utaus marked with a Z (such as Ariella - 5Z) are affiliated to UTAU XYZ but are owned and maintained by other users. UTAU XYZ encourages the creation of Utaus of different nationalities. ;External link Visit the project UTAU XYZ youtube. Project MAVloid This is a series of mixed characters created by Rasberry-Hearted of different programs, including mainly of UTAU and VOCALOID. Many of these characters are WIP "prototypes" and have yet to have updated biographies. Each member of MAVloid has their own specific name and attire; the name must have only two syllables and at least one "l" in their name, as well as a type of coat with the imprinted logo. Many of these characters are male, and the "mascot" of MAVloid is "KYOUNE". The website is currently under construction and it can be visited the MAVloid wiki for more information. ;MAVloid ;sub-series MAVloid ;External links *Rasberry-Hearted deviantART *Hoshiko/xcarnivoro deviantART *MAVloid Wiki PurUtau / Purutau (formerly Puruloid) 2011 The Purutaus were introduced in 2010 when Purufufuru uploaded a video with Kimiko Hidene singing. Purutau consists of UTAUs voiced by Purufufuru/Puru, all of them also designed and configured by him. She started UTAU in the fall of 2010, making him the first Swedish UTAU "producer"/maker. All of the voicebanks are available for download on the official website. Voicebanks are still being updated by the creator, and regular updates are posted on YouTube and Twitter. ;External links *'Official Site:' http://purutau.blogspot.com *'KaiSuki YouTube:'Purufufuru ReVoiceLoid Revoiceloid is a set of newly made UTAUloids which look like vocaloids and were created by Onaneko in DeviantArt with Hazeruko. Their UTAU voicebanks are still in development as they are still searching for people who want to create a voicebank for ReVoiceLoids. ReVoiceLoid was released around December 2008. Their have 4 UTAU voicebanks that have been voiced: Ayane Wakana, Hiirone Ryo, Kanon Mao and Naraune Hibiki. ;External link *This is their main site in Wikia, Official ReVoiceLoid Wikia *Official site here Skyloids Skyloids are UTAUloids created by SkyIsland (koorima1 on YouTube). Skyloid's website can be found here. SRSloids SRSloids are UTAUloids voiced/made by SingingRobotStalker. Her label was first out in the month of March, after PSS; it was not inspired by PSS, however, and the name was simply a punny mix of "SRS" and "Vocaloids". This project started in winter of 2008, but did not start being promoted until early 2009. SRS was the second collective group to release high-quality voicebanks. Soon after UtauPSS and SRSloids labels came around, label-making grew very popular, and many groups put "-loids" in their names. ;External links *The official wiki of SRSloids may be reached here, and the official site is here. Studio12 UTAU production under the name Project Voice is a group Swedish UTAUmakers, who is relativity new in this. They work on alot of Projects, and they only have one complete voicebank. SWEDISH UTAU PRODUCTION Swedish Utau Production, S.U.P. for short is a little utau-workshop/studio created by two Swedish students. There's currently 4 Utaus active right now, where mostly of them are re-recorded to a second version, one to the first and one to the third ACT. They usually have Japanese with some English support, but some extra sounds to make them more Characteristic. They're all Sweloids, but different models. Synthloids - Project Utau Synth These are all UTAU's maintained and mostly voiced by Angel. The project aims to create enjoyable music for people to enjoy. Each of these UTAU's will have a special add-on, each of them doesn't have, maybe to sing in another language... appends. ;The UTAU's so far are ;External links *Website is here: http://utau-synth.webs.com/ *Channel is here: http://www.youtube.com/user/SuikaIrie?feature=mhee The Paraloids A brand of UTAUloids by MaddiTheBunneh on DeviantArt. So far, the series consists of the following - The name 'Paraoid' derives from 'Parody' and 'Android', similar to VOCALOID. ;External link * MaddiTheBunneh deviantART The Rainbow UTAU The Rainbow UTAUloid Project is a line of UTAUloids by Haloheroine. They, unlike the other Rainbow UTAU Project, are called Rainbow because they are all homosexual. Each UTAUloid is designed with a genre in mind, and multiple Voice Banks may be made, with different sounds, to try and match them and their genre. All UTAUloids are bilingual. There are 5 planned UTAUloids in the Project, two male (Hayao Misakura and Jarred Hananome) and three female (Halo and two others; no names yet). Haloheroine is the only person working on the project so far. ;External link The blog can be found here:The Rainbow UTAU (outdated) USloids A group of USA UTAUmakers. ;External link *They have an official site. http://usloid.webs.com/ UTAU NotesProject This project hosts more than 1 UTAU series.There are 2 running projects in this project:SANloid and Fiestaloid. ;External link *You can view the site here. UTAU-Dreams UTAU-Dreams ia a collection of many different UTAUs who openly choose to join and have their UTAU on the special "list of UTAUs." UTAU-Dreams was made to help users create or improve new or already existing UTAUs. ;External link *UTAU-Dreams_Wiki *UTAU-Dreams website: here Utau Kone Series Utau Kone Series started when Kone Hana was created but now there is a Utau Kone Series website. The UTAU voicebanks include Kone Hana, Kone Hanataro, and Kone Niirokitsune. These UTAU voicebanks are fairly new. They were released sometime early April - Late May. ;External link You can check it out at Utaukoneseries.com V2ULoids and Project Vocalize V2U or Vocaruid/Vocaroid/Utauroid is a project created by Rena-tan (Hankyou). Vocaruid meaning kind/class or like (found in her dictionary) a Vocaloid but is not a vocaloid, but an Utauloid/Utauroid or somehow trying to be like a vocaloid by just changing Voca"Roid" to Voca"Ruid". Its possible for them to have a vocaloid config and have an utau voice bank at the same time. First of the Vocaroid/Vocaruid/Utauroid series is Teru Tatsune which has a voice config from luka and will have an UTAU voicebank soon. It was created around Sept-Oct of 2008 Project Vocalize Utau's made by Rena-tan (Hankyou) of DeviantArt. These utau's are classified as Karaloids or Nijiloids also known as Colorloids or Rainbowloids. They comprise of Nagori Setsuna & Anya Kyuumune. They are arranged as a rainbow colors plus black, grey & white. ;External links *Hankyou *Vocaruid Free Webs *Vocaruid Wikia YuKai UTAU Productions / YuKaiLoid The YuKai UTAU Productions or the "YuKailoids" were created by KaiSuki and nekodoru, in december 2010, Iak and Ouy YuKai being the first ones getting a real voicebank. ;External links *'Official Site:' http://yukaiutau.wikia.com/wiki/YuKai_UTAU_Productions_Wiki *'KaiSuki YouTube:' http://www.youtube.com/user/KaiSuki *'nekodoru YouTube:' http://www.youtube.com/user/nekodoru *'FanPage:' http://yukaiutauproductions.deviantart.com/ DV-Loid DV-Loid UTAU set/family is a group of UTAU created by and MangAniMania (Nii) that have been planed since the middle of 2010. They still accept other members/voicers from any country to join their UTAU family. ;External links *Blog HOODIEloids A series of UTAUloids who are created and gathered for wearing various hoodies. This group was created by HimeHimeka and voiced by various UTAU makers and also herself. ;External Links *HOODIEloids Category on UTAUWiki *deviantArt Group Light And Shadow PROJECT They are a group of utaus whose personalities are based on light and shade. Created by Minnami-P and Kurayami. Up to the moments this one shaped by 2 utaus. Category:Content Category:Community